Menma
by Hotaru BlUe
Summary: Bocah 5 tahun yang suka berdebat dengan Ayahnya. "Kalau Papa masih tidak mau, Menma mau cari Papa baru yang mau membuat perut anak tampan seperti Menma kenyang." Menma mengancam dengan wajah lucu dan mata melotot imut. Sasuke bisa mendengar Itachi sedang menertawakannya entah di mana. Sasunaru fanfiction. Oneshot.


Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam bermata biru sedang kebingungan mencari orang yang dipanggilnya mama. Dia menoleh kesegala penjuru berharap melihat seseorang yang pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu sama sekali tak menangis walau terpisah dari mamanya. Bocah itu malah khawatir kalau sekarang mamanya sedang sibuk mencarinya, bahkan mungkin mamanya sudah menangis pada petugas keamanan di Bandara Internasional ini. Pikirnya dramatis.

"Mama itu mencolok dan biasanya selalu berisik kemana-mana tapi kok susah dicari saat genting begini." bocah yang dewasa sebelum waktunya ini sekarang sedang memikirkan cara lain untuk menemukan mamanya selain mencari di tempat sebesar Bandara ini. Bocah bernama lengkap Namikaze-Uchiha Menma ini sekarang dari mencari mamanya berganti mencari pusat informasi.

"Hei bocah!" dari belakang ada yang menepuk puncak kepala Menma.

Menma membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengatainya bocah padahal kata mamanya dia sudah ganteng dan keren melebihi Lee Min Ho. Saat Menma sudah berbalik dia mendongak dan melihat seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam menjulang tinggi di depannya. Menma benci wajah datar itu. "Dunia ini sempit." Menma mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau..." pria tampan berumur 26 tahun itu memang sedang tidak bisa akur dengan bocah cilik di depannya ini. Dia selalu bertemu Menma dimanapun itu jika berada dalam satu gedung atau bangunan atau rumah. Mungkin karena Menma bagaikan duplikat dirinya. Sifat mereka yang hampir sama membuat keberadaan mereka bagai magnet satu sama lain.

Uchiha Sasuke artis terkenal sampai kancah Internasional harus merelakan jadwal syutingnya hari ini karena ditelpon 'seseorang' yang mengaku kehilangan bocah bernama Menma dan karena Sasuke pasti bisa menemukan Menma dengan cepat dia menyuruh Sasuke mencari Menma. Entah Sasuke kenapa mau-maunya mencari bocah tengil ini. Kalau Sasuke khilaf mungkin Menma sudah dibelikan roket khusus dan diterbangkan ke planet lain.

"Kau membuat si dobe itu merengek padaku untuk kemari dan mencarimu di saat jadwalku sedang padat. Kenapa kau bisa hilang? Kemana otakmu yang katanya pintar itu? Apa sudah mengecil lalu menggelinding keluar lewat Lubang hidungmu?!" kata-kata ini sungguh tidak pantas dikatakan orang dewasa untuk anak sekecil Menma. Sasuke itu irit bicara. Sekali dia berbicara dengan kalimat panjang pasti penuh kesadisan dan sarkasme yang menusuk-nusuk telinga pendengarnya. Apalagi kalau sedang marah plus khawatir. Tapi anehnya seberapa pedaspun kata-kata Sasuke tidak mempengaruhi Menma, malah bocah cilik itu selalu membalas tak kalah pedas pada Sasuke.

"Aku baru saja mendengar rengekan bayi." dahi Sasuke berkedut. Uchiha satu ini berusaha menahan kesabarannya dari tadi. Memang bocah ini sama bebalnya dengan mamanya. Menyebalkan.

"Setidaknya bayi tidak pernah tersesat."

"Maaf aku lupa kalau papa sudah tua."

"Umurku masih akan 27 bocah!"

"27 tahun tapi masih tidak mau mengalah pada anak usia 5 tahun yang katanya masih bocah. Dasar payah. Menyedihkan." Menma terus mecaci papanya dengan tingkah ala dewasanya.

Kakashi sebenarnya sebagai manager Sasuke sudah sedari tadi melihat adegan pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak yang sudah sebulan tidak bertemu itu. Mereka memang berbeda cara mengungkapkan rasa rindu pada satu sama lain. Dengan bertengkar mungkin.

Karena sudah tidak tahan melihat dua mahluk di depannya Kakashi menelpon Naruto. "Naruto mereka di sini. Dekat pintu keluar nomor 2. Segeralah kemari sebelum anakmu semakin durhaka pada Papanya."

Tidak sampai 5 menit Namikaze Naruto sudah terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa kearah Menma yang bersedekap dada di dekat Sasuke yang sudah kenyang debat dengan anaknya.

"Mama." Menma segera berlari ke arah Naruto begitu matanya melihat rambut pirang itu mendekat. Wajah Menma berseri-seri saat melihat mamanya apalagi dia sudah megolok-olok papanya, tapi mamanya terlihat pucat. Pasti sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan terpaksa menelpon papanya yang tidak berguna. Menma jadi sedih. Ada papanya, Menma jadi tambah sedih.

Menma memeluk ibunya "Mama, Menma minta maaf ya... tadi Menma cuma mau ke toilet sendiri." Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat Menma dalam gendongannya.

"Lain Kali bilang OK!" Naruto mencubit hidung bengir anaknya gemas karena Menma Sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Terima kasih Sasuke, Kakashi. Maaf sudah mengganggu jadwal syutingmu Sasuke." raut wajah Naruto menyesal tapi dia lega Menma ditemukan. Mungkin begitu.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab cuek walau sebenarnya tadi dia juga khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi makan siang. Itu kalau bisa," Naruto berkata gugup. Menma menatap papanya dengan pandangan: Kalau papa menolak, aku akan menggunduli rambut Papa.

Bocah cilik itu melotot mengancam.

Alih-alih menjawab Sasuke melirik sadis kearah Kakashi. Kalau begini Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas. Hatake Kakashi saat pulang nanti pekerjaan sebagai manager akan bertambah lagi. Menyedihkan sekali menjadi manager artis seperti Sasuke yang kadang bebalnya berlapis-lapis. Jadwal Sasuke harus ditata ulang dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah karena setiap menit itu sangat berharga. Minggu besok Kakashi tidak bisa bersantai seharian. Selamat tinggal liburan tercinta.

"Kurasa aku punya waktu luang." Sasuke berjalan mendahului setelah melihat Naruto tersenyum cerah mendengar jawabannya.

"Asyik Papa yang traktir. Menma bisa makan ramen sepuasnya."

Sasuke mendengus, dahinya berkedut-kedut jengkel. "Siapa bilang aku mau mentraktirmu bocah, dan siapa yang bilang kita mau makan ramen." Sang Uchiha dewasa menyeringai pada Uchiha junior.

"Papa harus traktir anak Papa yang tampan ini. Ya kan Ma?" Menma cemberut memandang orang yang sedang menggendongnya mencari sekutu karena ibunya itu satu hati dan satu jiwa dengan Menma. Menurut bocah Sasuke itu.

"Kan Mama yang ajak Papa makan sayang. Jadi Mama yang harus bayar nanti." Naruto mengelus surai kelam Menma sayang.

"No no no... kalau gitu Papa nggak gentleman." Menma manggut-manggut bangga dengan omongannya sendiri. Kakashi cengo melihat tingkah bocah kecil itu. Menma tidak boleh dibiarkan bersama kedua pamannya walau hanya 1 bulan. Lihatlah hasilnya, Naruto sampai tersenyum miris. Ini pasti didikan Kyuubi yang super jahil pada anaknya. Ini kudeta. Otak Menma sudah terkontaminasi aura rubah bertanduk.

"Kalau papa masih tidak mau. Menma mau cari Papa baru yang mau membuat perut anak tampan seperti Menma kenyang." Menma mengancam dengan wajah lucu dengan mata melotot imut.

Sasuke bisa mendengar Itachi sedang menertawainya entah di mana. Setelah Menma pulang dari Belanda mengunjungi Itachi dan Kyuubi, dia semakin durhaka pada Sasuke.

"Menma," Naruto menatap anaknya dengan raut memohon. Menma tidak tahan. Mamanya memang satu-satunya kelemahan Menma.

"Kalau Papa tidak ikhlas, tidak usah." bocah kecil Uchiha ini menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher mamanya yang wangi citrus. Tangan mungilnya sibuk memaninkan rambut pirang orang yang melahirkannya kedunia. Semangatnya sudah hilang.

Suasana jadi diam. Kakashi garuk-garuk kepala, dan Sasuke diam menunggu respon dari Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba emosi kalau sudah seperti ini. Cuma karena masalah kecil jadi ribet begini. Ribet menurut Naruto. Padahal ini belum bisa dibilang masalah. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mood Naruto benar-benar jelek. Apalagi kalau menyangkut Bocah kesayangannya, Menma. Si pirang menggeram. Sasuke menegang. Menma yang tadi sibuk sendiri kini terdiam. Rubah sebenarnya sudah terbangun.

"Aku tidak mau bicara formal lagi padamu, Teme." Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke geram. Tangan satunya masih menggendong Menma. "Aku ingin pura-pura tidak punya hubungan denganmu karena aku marah tapi aku capek." Naruto menyerahkan Menma pada gendongan Sasuke. "Aku memang capek tapi ingat aku masih marah Teme. Kau yang gendong Menma. Kalau kalian masih mau pura-pura bertengkar silahkan." Naruto bersedekap dada lalu berjalan menjauh. Keluar dari bandara. Mencegat taxi dan meninggalkan bandara.

"Kau pura-pura?" Sasuke memandang Menma.

"Papa no baka. Mama jadi emosi lagi 'kan? Kenapa Papa harus buat Mama marah sih... nanti gimana kalau adek Menma kenapa-napa? Ini salah Papa." tanpa menjawab pertanyaan papanya Menma malah menuduh papanya.

"Ha-ah, mood swing merepotkan. Papa hanya makan siang dengan bibi Sakura untuk membicarakan keadaan Mama dan adikmu bukannya berkencan. Lagipula Sakura milikmu 'kan Kakashi?" Sasuke menoleh pada Kakashi yang sekali lagi hanya bisa melihat adegan keluarga aneh didepannya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku dan Sakura dalam masalahmu. Jelaskan sendiri pada Naruto."

"Sudah, tapi dia malah menuduhku berbohong lalu malah kabur ke Belanda membawa Menma. Kalau jadwalku tidak sibuk, aku sudah membawanya pulang sebelum dia memasuki rumah Aniki."

"Sekarang Mama juga marah sama Menma. Menma sedih dan Jadi pengen es krim Papa."

"Nanti beli es krim kalau sudah ketemu Mamamu."

"Nggak. Nanti nggk boleh sama Mama. Pokoknya harus Papa yang beliin."

"Arrggh merepotkan."

"Mama kemana ya? Kok sudah pergi ninggalin Menma. Jangan-jangan dia minta dicium paman Shika."

"APA?"

"Mama bilang lagi ngidam dicium paman Shikamaru. Kata paman Itachi ngidam itu harus turuti keinginan Mama biar nanti adek bayi- "

tanpa melanjutkan mendengarkan Menma, Sasuke berlari menuju mobilnya dengan Menma yang masih di gendongannya. Dia harus mencari suaminya yang sedang mengandung 3 bulan itu. Mood swing dan acara ngidam Naruto selalu membuat Sasuke kelabakan dan frustasi. Anak keduanya ini memang lebih merepotkan dari Menma.

.

.

.

Ah Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumah Shikamaru.

Sasuke merinding, merasa sebentar lagi dia akan dicakar Kiba dan digigit Akamaru.

End.


End file.
